This invention relates to identification tag assemblies for animals and, more particularly, to an identification tag assembly adapted to be mounted on the top of an ear of an ox type animal such as the bovine species so as to stand up on the ear in a vertical position.
The concept of utilizing identification tags on animals is at least as old as the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 29,619, 48,055, and 54,127 and there have been a substantial number of patents granted in the art since that time.
The most common type of identification tag presently being utilized for cattle appears to be the ear mounted type tag of the general type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,007. The presently utilized tag assemblies may be generally characterized as "hang-down" types in that they are mounted in the relatively thin lower rear part of the animal ear and hang downwardly in a more or less downwardly depending position. One of the problems with such tag assemblies is that they are difficult to see from a distance and they are often obscured by the animal ear, animal hair on the ear which is often quite heavy and lengthy, and the animal head or body. Another problem with ear tags of the hand down type is that they may be caught in fences, building materials, and vegetation with the result that they may be broken apart or torn from the animal ear.
The present invention is adapted to solve the foregoing problems, and others, by utilizing a stand-up type ear tag of particular characteristics mounted on an animal ear in a particular place in a particular manner. While the general concept of a stand-up type ear tag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 492,838, the present invention involves providing new and improved ear tag structure adapted to be mounted on a particular portion of the animal ear. While the outermost portions of the ear of the bovine species are relatively thin, there is a relatively thick upper central portion relatively closely adjacent the animal head which I have found to be particularly well suited for attachment of a stand-up type ear tag.
The structure of the tag assembly comprises a tag member having an elongated base portion adapted to be seated on the upper surface of the selected portion of the ear and fixedly held thereon by an attachment member having an attachment head portion inserted through the selected ear portion from below. The head portion is snap fitted to the base portion of the tag member and the base portion of the attachment member is snuggly held within the confines of a pocket formed on the underside of the ear. An identification portion of the tag member extends vertically upwardly above the ear and generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the ear so as to provide front and rear facing identification surfaces.